It happens daily-Truly real
by Srija
Summary: A story...no...real life incident...for the challenge truly real...my reqst...readers plz read it
1. Chapter 1

She kept the torn bag or say some kinda sack on the rock...nd sat on the ground...behind her there was a closed shop...she placed her head on the rock...nd tried to breath...

Her breath was heavy...she was gasping...cause she really walked a long...nd her feet was still trembling...her head was paining...she needed some water...

Opposite...a man was standing...placing hand on his car...lazily...nd busy in chatting on whtsapp...the busy road...scl going boys nd girls were moving hurriedly...there!yes...there stood a girl...in her middle 20...wearing sun glasses...talking to her boy friend...

The lady stood nd walked very hardly...went to them..."beti...thodi pani doge?"

The girl looked at her dirty clothes..."offho..pta nai ye log sb mere pas hi ate kyu h...huh...jao..kisi or se mango..m hi dikhi tumko?(loudly)"

Her loud voice filled her eyes with tears...she thinks..."ye log kya karenge...jab mere apne bete ne muse ghar se nikl dia...marne k liye chod gaya...to..."

A mother...who holds her baby for 10 monthes...feels an unbearable pain...A mom...who feeds her baby...even when she is hungry...a mom...who protects her child while pushing her own self in danger...

Yes they are mothers!a girl is a future mother!

Nd today a mother is harrasted nd neglected by a girl who will be a mother in future...

The old lady moved to the well educated man..."beta...pani kahan milega?"

He(busy in phn):nale me...

She(in tears):pine k liye beta...

He looked at her keenly...nw screamed..."to kya mineral water lau tumhare liye?ayi badhi...jao..."

She turned...nd realized the cruelty of this world...she saw a tubewell...nd moved towards it...but it was at all impossible for her to pump...she was dying in thirst...she sat on the ground beside the tubewell...nd was breathing hardly..."bhagwan...itni dard kyu de rahe ho?uthalo...aur dard saha nai jati...bete ne nikl dia ghar se...kaha ki bhik mango..m nh khila sakta tumko...tum pe ghin ata h muse...wo bhi kyu...mere leprosi k liye...jo..ki thik...thk ho gayi h...yehi log ko maine apne ander pal ke badi ki...janam di...yehi din dekhne..."

While she was busy in thoughts...she heard something strange..."maa.."

Yes it was strange fr her...cz for long she is detouched from this magical word...her well established son now hates her...she is like a burnt match stick for them...

She looked with dusty eyes...a man...in dirty pants...a shirt...half torned...was holding a fresh bottle of water...looking at her..."maa pani pilo..."

She took the water silently...nd drank it...n felt like the happiest person of this world..."bht bht shukriya beta..."

He:are ma...aise mat bolo...ap kon ho?

She:ek maa...phenki hui...

He:matlb?

She:beta..mere bete ne muse ghar se nikal dia...muse leprosi hui thi..jo avi puri thk bhi ho gayi...phir bhi unhe lgta h ki m rahungi to unko aanch lagega or...mai bs ek...kachra hu...sabke liye...

He was looking at her silently...

She:mera ek beta chemical engineer h...Oxford se padhai kia..or dusra beta khud ek surgeon hai...

He:maa..mai ek rikshawala hu...idhar hi hota hu...aur kl hi meri maa guzar gayi...unko cancer hui thi...apka izazat ho to ap mere ghar p asakte ho...

Her eyes were teary...she had no word to utter..."janam dete h jise...wohi beta nai hota..."

A/N:A TRUE INCIDENT...SOMETHING IS THERE WHICH I ADDED...BUT THIS TYPE OF OCCURENCE IS VERY NORMAL...COMMON...

GUYZ...WANNA SHARE SOMETHING...I VISIT TO OLDAGE HOME...ORPHANGE EVERY YEAR...LAST YEAR I WENT THERE...ND LISTENED TO ALL THEIR WORDS...

ND WHICH WAS COMMON WAS THEIR SONS OR DAUGHTERS WERE EDUCATED ND RICH...

I HAD NO WORDS TO UTTER...TODAY TOO...I DONT KNOW WHAT TO SAY...

EDUCATION DOESNT GIVE ALL THE LESSONS...

ND

BLOOD RELATIONS ARE NOT ALWZ TRUE...

TAKE CARE...SRIJA.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:Hi guys...m here to thank evryone for yr reviews...those who hadnt read plz do read & leave your precious review...

Tkcr...Srija.


End file.
